1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors of circuit substrate, and particularly to a mini-type connector of a circuit substrate which will cause the product arranged with the connector to have a smaller thickness. The mini-type connector can be applied to memory cards, adaptor cards, card readers, laser indicators or wireless modules such as GPS (Global Position System) modules, and bluetooth modules or GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) modules.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current information technology industry, portable electronic devices are becoming more and more popular. Other than providing fundamental functions, these devices can be connected to hosts (for example, personal computers or notebook computers) for data transmission or other functions via the same transmission interface. In general, in these products, the substrate of the circuit board is separated from the connectors of the transmission interface.
Referring to FIG. 1a, a prior art flash disk is illustrated, wherein the connector 11 is separated from the printed circuit board (PCB) 12. The connector 11 is assembled to the PCB 12 through the welding points 1211, and 1212. Referring to FIG. 1b, a lateral view shows the combination of the connector 11 and the PCB 12. The upper and lower surfaces of the PCB 12 are assembled with a plurality of electronic components 122. A bottom of the connector 11 is flush with the bottom of the PCB 12. Since the connector 11 is assembled to the PCB 12 through the welding points 1212, 1213, the welding points 1212, 1213 will make the device thicker. Especially, the welding points 1213 of the bottom of the PCB 12 protrude from the bottom of the connector 11. This protrusion will result in that the housing 13 must enclose the electronic components 122 and welding points 1212, 1213 of the upper and lower surfaces. As a result, the products are excessively thick and can not achieve the object of compactness.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a mini-type connector of a circuit substrate, wherein the product has a compact size and the cost can be low.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mini-type connector of a circuit substrate, wherein the lifetime is long and the strength of the connector is good.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a mini-type connector which comprises a substrate including a circuit board and a connector extended from the circuit board; a plurality of metal joints assembled to the connector of the substrate for being electrically connected to an external electronic device; and a metal frame covering the connector of the substrate for enhancing the stress strength of the connector. The connector is integrally formed with the circuit board.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.